A Masmorra de Gelo
by Laarc
Summary: *Sequência de 'Redenção'* Enquanto Elsa se dedica à reconstrução de Arendelle, Hans retorna à prisão, onde precisa enfrentar seus próprio demônios.
1. A primeira carta

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>NA: Gentemmmm! Nem bem me despedi e já estou de volta (que pessoa estranha eu sou, vocês não acham)! Pois então, menti para vocês (mas foi totalmente sem intenção)... Achei que fosse escrever apenas uma one-shot, mas acabou que a história - pra variar - ficou maior do que eu imaginava, então resolvi dividi-la em alguns capítulos (todo mundo já está careca de saber que eu não curto muito caps grandes)! Vou postá-los aos poucos, tá!

Se vocês ainda não leram Redenção ou se ainda não chegaram ao final da fic, então podem dar meia-volta, porque, caso contrário, esta fanfiction aqui não fará muito sentido!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Bjos bjos

* * *

><p>A Masmorra de Gelo<p>

Capítulo 1 - A primeira carta

Reerguer Arendelle após a destruição causada pela Grande Tempestade não se mostrou uma tarefa nem um pouco fácil. A lista dos danos causados pela intensa chuva e também pela invasão do mar era bem extensa e, só de olhar para ela, Elsa já se sentia exaurida de forças. Eram famílias inteiras que haviam perdido suas casas e que estavam, agora, desabrigadas, o porto que havia sido completamente destruído e que permaneceria inoperante por tempo indeterminado, as diversas estradas em condições precárias, as plantações devastadas, as colheitas arruinadas e as dezenas de sacas de grãos que haviam sido perdidas. Isso sem contar o número de feridos durante o inesperado e muito assustador vendaval que aterrorizou a todos assim que a chuva forte deixou de ser um problema, e as avarias no próprio castelo Real – que não eram poucas.

Com tantas preocupações, tarefas e responsabilidades, Elsa – que se entregara de corpo e alma à missão de restaurar o reino que jurara proteger – nem vira o tempo passar. As tribulações que circundavam a Rainha, as complicações e os contratempos que vez ou outra surgiam e as obrigações, que exigiam da governante de Arendelle bastante dedicação e empenho, deixaram-na tão atarefada e tão entregue à causa, que Elsa acabou se distraindo de todo o resto. De repente, não havia mais tempo em sua vida para pensar em si mesma e em suas próprias necessidades, ou na tão inesperada gravidez da sua irmã Anna, ou, até mesmo, em Hans.

Dias se passaram assim, com Elsa percorrendo o reino todo, avaliando pessoalmente cada reforma, estimando prazos, dando ordens, delegando funções e estendendo a mão a cada morador desamparado. Sem nem perceber, esses dias tão corridos se tornaram semanas... e essas semanas, cansativas e exigentes, logo se transformaram em meses.

O primeiro mês após a Grande Tempestade passou num estalar de dedos e, no começo do segundo mês, o reino de Arendelle, finalmente, já começava a ganhar forma mais uma vez. As estradas não estavam mais esburacadas, muitas casas já haviam sido reerguidas, as plantações cresciam rápido e o povo, que antes estava tão abalado pelo desastre que se abatera sobre o reino todo, parecia mais esperançoso ao testemunhar a dedicação inesgotável da Rainha e os bons frutos de sua incessante labuta. No final do segundo mês, a reforma do porto foi concluída, e o reino todo comemorou intensamente, pois, com o porto funcionando novamente, o comércio marítimo e as atividades pesqueiras seriam retomados, o que era um aspecto muito positivo para economia de Arendelle. Durante os festejos da inauguração do porto, Tammes, o Administrador, ao observar alguns navios atracarem no cais, perguntou à Rainha se ela gostaria de ter as honras de escolher a rota do primeiro navio a deixar Arendelle. Elsa, a princípio, decidiu deixar a escolha a critério dele, no entanto, poucos minutos depois, a resposta dela mudou. Porque, no meio da comemoração, enquanto a Rainha ria alegremente na companhia de sua família e de seus fiéis súditos, celebrando, jubilosa, mais uma vitória alcançada durante a reconstrução do reino, Elsa foi abordada por um mensageiro vindo do reino de Elvaram... e que trazia consigo uma carta endereçada a ela.

Claro que Elsa não fazia ideia do conteúdo do documento, mas, no exato instante em que segurou em mãos o envelope cor de creme, sentiu alguma coisa que não era capaz de nomear se alastrar em seu peito. Algo como uma combinação estranha de ansiedade e desejo e sofreguidão, e seu coração começou a bater tão rápido e sua garganta constringiu tanto que Elsa chegou a sentir falta de ar. Apesar da súbita ânsia, abriu o sobrescrito bem devagar, dedos compridos e ligeiramente trêmulos contornando com cuidado as dobras do papel cartão, olhos azuis tensos e a respiração presa na garganta. Soltou o ar quando tirou o papel de dentro do invólucro e o percorreu com os olhos, um sorriso radiante iluminando-lhe a face a medida que lia as poucas palavras ali escritas.

_'Já sinto sua falta.'_

Lambendo os lábios e respirando pausadamente para controlar as batidas desenfreadas do seu coração, apertou a carta contra o peito e procurou, apressada, pelo senhor Tammes. Avistou o Administrador do Porto não muito longe de onde estava, conversando, animadamente, com um grupo de pescadores, e correu até ele, ignorando os olhares alarmados que recebia de todos ao seu redor.

"Para as Ilhas do Sul!" Ela exclamou quase sem fôlego, pois a emoção que sentia dentro de si era tão intensa que a arrebatou de vez. Tammes franziu um pouco o cenho, sua testa áspera se enrugando mais do que já era enrugada, e Elsa, ao notar a dúvida estampada no rosto dele, se esclareceu. "O primeiro navio a deixar o cais, senhor Tammes..." Instruiu, inspirando profundamente, e o Administrador ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz adunco e balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se dissesse à Rainha para prosseguir, que ele era todo ouvidos. "...deverá seguir para as Ilhas do Sul. Preciso enviar uma carta."

O homem assentiu e sorriu um sorriso entendedor. "E, para as Ilhas do Sul, o navio seguirá."


	2. A última carta

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

*A última carta*

O navio deixou o porto de Arendelle em direção às Ilhas do Sul no final da tarde daquele mesmo dia, e Elsa permaneceu no cais assistindo a embarcação deslizar pelas águas escuras do Mar do Norte até perdê-la de vista. Quando escureceu e a lua se firmou no céu, e quando o cansaço do dia se abateu sobre a Rainha, Elsa se retirou para o seu quarto e desabou na cama, todavia, não conseguiu dormir. Apesar do cansaço, sentia-se um pouco eufórica e experimentava uma ansiedade boa, e por um bom tempo se revirou na cama, pensando em Hans e na carta que enviara a ele na tarde daquele mesmo dia. Relembrando o que escrevera, repassou as palavras várias e várias vezes por sua cabeça, sua imaginação criando mil e um cenários. Imaginava quando ele iria receber a correspondência, como reagiria ao tê-la em mãos, quando escreveria de volta a ela e o que iria escrever. Num certo momento, lembrou-se de que não perguntara nada sobre a magia que, agora, fazia parte dele e se recriminou em pensamentos por ter esquecido algo que julgava ser tão importante, no entanto, convenceu-se de que escreveria a ele sobre o assunto em outra oportunidade e fez questão de afastar a preocupação que crescia em seu peito e, aos poucos, lhe afastava o sono.

Quatro semanas se passaram sem uma única notícia do arquipélago sulista, mas foram quatro semanas tão atribuladas que Elsa, mesmo estando ansiosa por receber notícias de Hans, ficou tão ocupada com os problemas do reino que acabou deixando tudo mais de lado. A reforma do castelo estava longe de terminar – dezenas de vitrais foram quebrados durante o vendaval, e a reconstrução dos coloridos mosaicos era uma tarefa demorada e meticulosa –, e as obras de edificação dos estábulos e da estufa que havia no jardim aos fundos da propriedade Real, que foram destruídos pela enxurrada, mal tinham começado.

E, como se as questões estruturais e organizacionais de Arendelle não fossem o bastante para a vida já tão agitada da Rainha, havia ainda a inesperada gravidez da Princesa Anna.

A barriga de Anna, que até então não aumentara um só centímetro, pareceu crescer da noite para o dia, e Gerda, depois de dar um sermão daqueles sobre bons costumes e cristandade do casamento e também depois de ter dado uns bons puxões de orelha tanto em Anna quanto em Kristoff – que ficou mais vermelho do que uma pimenta e não conseguiu encarar a Governanta nos olhos por uns bons três dias –, recrutou um verdadeiro exército de costureiras para fazer não só vestidos novos para a Princesa, mas também o enxoval do bebê: um azul, para o caso de ser menino, e um rosa, para o caso de ser menina. Além disso, os enjoos e as dores abdominais que Anna sentia aumentaram muito – com náuseas constante e cólicas tão terríveis que a deixavam pálida e suando frio – e, por ordens médicas, a futura mamãe precisou passar quase uma semana inteira em repouso absoluto, sendo incessantemente vigiada ora por Elsa, ora por Kristoff – e ora pelos dois.

Quase que cinco semanas depois da inauguração do porto, um navio vindo das Ilhas do Sul trouxe, ao reino de Arendelle, dezenas de cargas – que incluíam tecidos, grãos, vidro e cerâmica – e uma correspondência endereçada a Rainha. Elsa recebeu o documento com um misto de apreensão e alegria, e o abriu com rapidez, sorrindo enormemente enquanto seus olhos percorriam carinhosamente a carta. Assim como da primeira vez, Hans não escrevera muita coisa, mas Elsa notou que ele respondera todas as perguntas que lhe fizera. Ele garantira a ela que estava bem – um pouco entediado apenas, já que não tinha muito a se fazer na prisão – e sentia por não ter muitas novidades para dividir com ela. Dissera estar feliz pela restauração do reino e que até conversara com o seu irmão mais velho, o Príncipe Regente, sobre a possibilidade de ajudar Arendelle durante esse período mais conturbado – uma ideia que fora aprovada pelo governante ilhéu. Também dissera estar contente pela gravidez de Anna e mandara suas felicitações ao casal, e terminara a carta com uma frase carinhosa, o que deixou Elsa suspirando pelos corredores do castelo e sorrindo abobalhada por várias e vários dias.

Apesar de Elsa ter redigido uma resposta no mesmo dia em que recebeu a correspondência de Hans, demorou seis dias para enviá-la. Faltavam menos de duas semanas para o Natal, e ela teve muita vontade de enviar-lhe um presente junto com a carta, todavia, não fazia ideia do que poderia dar a ele. Pensou em inúmeras coisas, mas nada lhe parecia ser uma boa ideia, até que, numa noite fria de dezembro, depois de perambular, sem sono e ligeiramente entediada, pelos corredores do castelo e chegar até o estúdio, onde vasculhara as várias prateleiras de livros, deparou-se com um belo e muito bem conservado exemplar de 'Robson Crusoé' e, na mesma hora, soube ter encontrado o presente perfeito. Escreveu uma curta dedicatória na folha de rosto, envolveu o livro num papel cartão amarronzado e finalizou o embrulho com uma fita vermelha. Em seguida, leu, pela última vez, a carta que escrevera dias atrás, assegurando-se de que, dessa vez, não se esquecera de nada, e afixou-a ao embrulho.

Na manhã seguinte, tratou de ir pessoalmente ao porto enviar o presente.

_~Frozen~_

As festividades do final de ano já tinham passado quando a terceira carta chegou a Arendelle.

Elsa estava na sala de reuniões tratando de alguns assuntos urgentes com o Duque de Grimstad e o Tenente-coronel Fredrik – um homem um pouco mais jovem e um pouco mais baixo que o General da Guarda Real de Arendelle, com um cabelo castanho curto e já bem salpicado de fios brancos, um bigode escuro bem aparado e olhos cinzentos sérios – quando Gerda bateu de leve na porta e entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com um bule de chá, algumas xícaras e uma carta endereçada à Rainha. O Duque precisaria se ausentar por tempo indeterminado para resolver alguns problemas na propriedade da sua família, que ficava no interior da Escócia, e deixaria a segurança de Arendelle nas mãos muito competentes do seu segundo em comando, o Tenente-coronel Fredrik.

Assim que terminaram de discutir todos os pormenores da transição e da administração militar, a reunião foi dada por encerrada e os oficiais se retiraram, deixando a Rainha a sós na sala. Esquecendo-se do seu chá, Elsa pegou a correspondência e a abriu um tanto quando ansiosa, devorando imediatamente o seu conteúdo com os olhos.

Hans começara a carta agradecendo pelo livro e sentindo muito por não poder retribuir o gesto e também enviar um presente de Natal a ela. Mais uma vez, dissera estar bem e fizera alguns comentários levianos e muito bem-humorados sobre as novidades que ela havia dividido com ele na última carta, o que a fez rir um pouco. Dissera que, até o momento, a magia não havia se manifestado – o que deixou Elsa bem mais tranquila – e, apesar de agradecer pela preocupação que ela demonstrava, pediu-lhe para se acalmar e não se preocupar tanto com aquilo. Assim que terminou de ler toda a carta, a releu mais umas três vezes e, de posse de um papel e uma pena, não perdeu tempo em escrever-lhe de volta.

_~Frozen~_

Dois meses se passaram, e Anna deu à luz no primeiro dia de primavera do ano do Nosso Senhor de 1846.

As contrações começaram durante a madrugada, e a parteira foi chamada às pressas ao castelo assim que o primeiro gemido de dor escapou dos lábios ressecados e levemente rachados da Princesa. Foi um parto relativamente tranquilo, a velha mulher dissera mais tarde enquanto limpava com água quente e sabão as mãos sujas de sangue e líquido amniótico, contudo, não deixou de ser bem emocionante; com direito a muitos gritos e ganidos de dor (cortesia de Anna e Olaf), desmaios (Kristoff e Olaf), lágrimas de alegria (Elsa, Anna e Olaf) e choros estridentes (o bebê e Olaf, mais uma vez).

O parto deixara Anna à beira da exaustão, Elsa bem percebeu, no entanto, no instante em que ouviu o choro da criança e assim que a viu nas mãos da parteira – pequenina, frágil, chorona e impossivelmente perfeita –, a Princesa pareceu tirar forças do além e pediu – com a voz fraca e rouca, mas também obstinada – para que lhe entregassem o bebê. E o bebê... bem, ele era um menino lindo e muito saudável – além de ser a cara do pai –, com a pele rosada, os olhos castanhos e enormes, um nariz que era largo demais para um recém nascido e um tufo de cabelo loiro bem clarinho no topo da cabeça. Anna e Kristoff o chamaram de Agdar Segundo, em homenagem a Agdar, o falecido Rei de Arendelle; fato que emocionou a todos os moradores do reino, pois todos se recordavam com muito carinho do antigo governante.

Elsa escreveu a Hans logo após o batizado do pequeno Agdar, contando-lhe detalhes sobre o nascimento da criança e sobre a festa de batismo. Ela estava um pouco triste, pois não recebia notícias do ruivo há um bom tempo, e até cogitou perguntar a ele se havia lhe acontecido algo, todavia, se desfez da ideia e escreveu apenas a respeito das últimas novidades.

E a resposta dele, para alívio da Rainha, não tardou a chegar.

_~Frozen~_

No início do outono, enquanto ajudava a irmã a planejar a primeira festa de aniversário do pequeno Agdar, Elsa recebeu não uma, mas duas correspondências: uma enviada por Hans e, a outra, pelo Duque de Grimstad. Muito curiosa – porque o General estava fora havia meses, e nunca escrevera nem uma palavra sequer a ela – decidiu que abriria primeiro a carta enviada pelo militar e surpreendeu-se com o seu conteúdo. A irmã mais nova do Duque, Laren, havia falecido em meados de julho, vítima de tuberculose, uma terrível doença que matava dezenas de pessoas a cada dia e que, até então, não tinha cura. Como era viúva, e como o Duque era seu único parente vivo, Laren deixou sob os cuidados dele o seu único filho: Iver. Elsa não terminou de ler a carta, mas também nem precisava fazê-lo para entender o que o Duque queria lhe pedir. Ele queria a permissão da Rainha para retornar a Arendelle com a criança, e Elsa jamais poderia negar tal coisa ao amigo e nem a qualquer outra pessoa.

O General retornou um pouco antes do outono virar inverno e trouxe consigo o sobrinho órfão. Iver, que não tinha mais do que seis anos de idade, era um garoto calado e bem magricela, com cabelos escuros e olhos tão azuis quanto os do tio, mas que eram cheios de tristeza e pesar. Elsa e Anna, que entendiam bem a dor de perder um pai, receberam o jovenzinho com todo o carinho do mundo, fazendo o possível para que ele se sentisse bem-vindo em Arendelle, todavia, não foi nenhuma das irmãs a responsável por diminuir um pouco a tristeza presente naquele olhar, muito menos foram elas as responsáveis por colocar no rosto dele um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz.

O tal responsável por ajudar o menino em processo de luto, por mais incrível que possa parecer, foi Olaf.

Iver, que nunca antes vira um boneco de neve – quanto mais um boneco de neve mágico – criou uma afeição enorme pela criatura no instante em que a viu, e os dois se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Certa vez, enquanto ouviam, pela primeira vez, o menino gargalhar por causa de algumas palhaçadas feitas pelo boneco de neve, Kristoff murmurou, com certo humor, que finalmente Olaf tinha prestado para alguma coisa, motivo pelo qual o loiro acabou levando um safanão daqueles no pé da orelha.

"Ai! Isso doeu, Anna!" O alpinista resmungou na mesma hora, esfregando o local machucado. E Anna, por sua vez, apenas cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo.

"Que bom! Era para doer mesmo!"

_~Frozen~_

O ano de 1846 se foi com rapidez, e 1847 chegou trazendo ótimas notícias aos moradores de Arendelle.

As reformas no reino haviam sido oficialmente concluídas, e a economia de Arendelle começava – mesmo que bem devagar – a se recuperar depois da tragédia ocorrida na época da Grande Tempestade. A pesca de salmão ia muito bem, assim como as colheitas e o comércio de lã e de gelo. O reino enriquecia e prosperava, as pessoas estavam felizes, e tudo parecia ir muito bem.

Dentro do castelo real, a felicidade também envolvia a todos. O pequeno Agdar completara seu primeiro ano de vida, e a comemoração do aniversário foi uma maravilhosa festa que durou uma semana inteira e que contou com a presença de nobres de todos os cantos da Europa. Cerca de três meses depois do aniversário de Agdar, Anna e Kristoff anunciaram que estavam esperando seu segundo filho, e dessa vez não houve sermões ou puxões de orelha, apenas mais alegria e motivos para celebrar.

Elsa escrevia a Hans quase todos os meses, e recebia notícias dele quase todos os meses também. Ele nunca lhe escrevia muito, apenas dizia que estava bem e que não via a hora de poder vê-la de novo. Vez ou outra, ela lhe perguntava sobre a magia, e a resposta dele era sempre a mesma: que a magia não se manifestara ainda e que ela não deveria se preocupar tanto com aquilo.

Tudo parecia estar indo às mil maravilhas... até que, num belo dia – que mais tarde não se mostrou tão belo assim –, enquanto fazia o desjejum na companhia de Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Iver e Olaf, Elsa recebeu mais uma carta. Pedindo licença aos demais, abriu o documento ali mesmo, com um sorriso nos lábios e ansiedade no olhar. E então, a medida que lia a correspondência, seu sorriso se desfez, seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho e seu rosto empalideceu.

"Elsa! O que houve?" Anna perguntou, segurando a barriga enorme enquanto caminhava até a irmã. No entanto, se Elsa a escutou, nem demonstrou. Os olhos azuis da Rainha – enormes e descrentes e apavorados – estavam grudados na carta que acabara de receber. Lambendo os lábios, Anna se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe o ombro, preocupada. "Elsa?"

O toque pareceu despertar a Rainha daquele estranho estado de estupor, e Elsa se pôs de pé assim que sentiu a mão da irmã sobre seu ombro. "Eu... huumm... eu..." Ela balbuciou, olhando freneticamente para todos ali presentes, que a encaram com espanto e apreensão. De repente, olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que ainda segurava a carta, e a largou com rapidez sobre a mesa, como se o papel estivesse em brasa e queimasse seus dedos. "Eu preciso me retirar. Com licença..." Murmurou e, com a cabeça baixa, saiu apressada da sala, deixando todos boquiabertos.

"Mas o quê...?" Kristoff murmurou, ainda sem entender nada do que acontecera. Piscando rapidamente, viu Anna estender a mão em direção à carta e se levantou correndo. "Nem pense em tocar nisso aí, Anna!"

"Kristoff, é só uma carta. Que mal pode fazer?" Anna o respondeu, mas não pegou o papel.

"Que mal pode fazer?" O loiro se aproximou dela e apanhou a carta, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você não viu o estado em que sua irmã saiu daqui? Isso, com certeza, causou muito mal a ela!" Ele desviou o olhar de Anna e leu o documento, xingando baixinho logo em seguida. "Mas que droga..."

O Conselheiro parou ao lado da Princesa, também muito preocupado, e perguntou. "O que foi? O que está escrito?" Kristoff, então, mostrou a eles o documento, e ambos arregalaram os olhos, alarmados.

"Eu tenho certeza de que há alguma explicação para isso!" Anna disse, um tanto quanto horrorizada.

"Ah, sim! E eu acho que sei bem qual é a explicação, Anna!" Kristoff exclamou, tão zangado, mas tão zangado que assustou até o pequeno Iver, que ainda estava sentado à mesa e trocava olhares apreensivos com Olaf. "Afinal, uma vez canalha, sempre canalha."

Os três adultos discutiram um pouco mais na sala de refeições, até que Anna fez um movimento exasperado com as mãos e deu as costas aos dois homens, andando o mais rápido que sua barriga de oito meses de gravidez lhe permitia andar e dizendo que precisava encontrar a irmã. Segundos depois, Kristoff e Kai saíram apressados atrás dela, deixando Iver e Olaf sozinhos.

"Olaf... o que aconteceu aqui?" O menino perguntou ao boneco de neve, levantando-se devagar e caminhando, meio que receoso, até o perigoso papel que, agora, encontrava-se caído no chão.

Completamente abandonado.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta." Olaf o respondeu, seguindo-o pela sala.

"Todos ficaram tão zangados de uma hora para a outra... e a Rainha Elsa me pareceu tão triste." Iver comentou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do papel e erguendo-o na altura do rosto. Franziu o cenho enquanto lia e tentou entender porque aquela mensagem deixara todos tão alterados.

"O que está escrito?" O boneco de neve perguntou, e o garoto, apertando um pouco os olhos, leu em voz alta, pausadamente e com um pouco de dificuldade.

"Está escrito: _Isso não está dando certo. Não me escreva mais_." Jogando o papel no chão, encarou o amigo e perguntou, visivelmente confuso. "Sabe o que isso significa, Olaf?"

O boneco de neve coçou o queixo com sua mãozinha de graveto e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, sua feição séria e pensativa como Iver jamais vira antes.

"Olaf...?" O pequeno tornou a perguntar, encarando o boneco de neve com um misto de assombro e fascínio. Devagar, se aproximou dele, como se esperasse ouvir o maior segredo do universo, seus olhinhos azuis enormes e seu coraçãozinho tamborilando em seu peito. "Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"

E então, aquela expressão séria e pensativa evaporou do rosto de Olaf, que balançou a cabeça e exibiu um sorriso brincalhão. "Para falar a verdade, eu não faço a menor ideia! Mas eu acho que está começando a nevar! O que me diz? Você quer brincar na neve?"

"Claro!"

E assim, Iver e Olaf saíram correndo em direção ao pátio já coberto de neve, e a carta permaneceu esquecida no chão, o significado dela completamente desconhecido para os dois.


	3. O pedido de ajuda

Frozen não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

*O Pedido de Ajuda*

"Elsa?"

Anna bateu bem de fraquinho na porta do quarto da irmã e a chamou, sua voz soando triste e preocupada. Esperou, com a respiração presa, por uma resposta, todavia, não escutou nada e tornou a bater na porta.

"Elsa? Está tudo bem? Posso entrar?"

Perguntou, mas, dessa vez, não esperou pela reposta dela e girou a maçaneta dourada no mesmo instante em que as palavras lhe escaparam boca afora. A porta, que não estava trancada, se abriu com um clique, e a Princesa entrou devagar no quarto, seus olhos azuis procurando atentamente pela figura da irmã.

Encontrou-a debruçada à balaustrada da varanda, fitando o horizonte com intensidade, e não perdeu tempo em se juntar a ela. Do lado de fora, a neve caía e já cobria todo o pátio do castelo, e Anna se questionou mentalmente se era ou não coincidência ter começado a nevar no mesmo instante em que Elsa recebera aquela carta.

Não estava nevando antes e, mesmo o inverno já estando bem próximo, não costumava nevar em Arendelle antes de dezembro chegar.

"Elsa..."

"Está tudo bem." Havia uma certa firmeza no tom de voz da Rainha, no entanto, Anna percebeu bem como as mãos dela tremiam vez ou outra e como os olhos dela pareciam brilhar com o que seriam lágrimas não derramadas. Por mais que estivesse tentando se passar por forte e esconder as emoções por detrás de uma máscara que era puro estoicismo, Anna conhecia muito bem a irmã para saber quando ela estava sofrendo.

E, naquele momento, ela estava sofrendo.

Bastante.

"Eu estou bem, Anna."

A afirmação não convenceu a Princesa nem um pouco, e ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da irmã, encarando-a com compaixão. "Elsa, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso com você mesma. Não precisa bancar a forte sempre."

"Eu não estou bancand-"

"Está sim." Elsa tentou retrucar, mas Anna a interrompeu na hora. "E não me diga que está tudo bem, porque eu sei que não está."

Um suspiro que era cansado e dolorido demais deixou os lábios de Elsa, e a Rainha desviou o olhar, não conseguindo mais encarar os olhos indulgentes da irmã. Pareceu uma eternidade até conseguir falar; sua boca estava seca e um nó se formara em sua garganta. "Eu fui muito tola." Confessou num suspiro único, e sentiu a mão de Anna apertar a sua própria.

"Não diga isso, Elsa. Eu tenho certeza de que há uma explicação muito boa para aquela carta, afinal..."

"Não, Anna. Não." Elsa se forçou a dizer, balançando a cabeça para os lados, alguns fios loiro platinados se desprendendo de sua trança por causa do movimento brusco. "Hans está... … ele está certo. Isso não estava funcionando... e não há porquê de continuarmos nos iludindo assim." Sua voz perdeu um pouco da firmeza inicial, e Elsa precisou inspirar profundamente para continuar a falar sem cair em prantos. "Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que essa troca de cartas fosse funcionar? E por quatro anos, ainda mais! Isso nunca daria certo..."

"Mas... mas... mas, Elsa! Estava funcionando até agora, não é?" Anna insistiu, seu coração apertado. "Estava dando tão certo! E vocês estavam tão bem! E você estava feliz! Você estava tão feliz, minha irmã..."

"Anna, por favor..."

"Vocês já chegaram na metade do caminho!" A mais nova continuou, sem notar o desconforto e a tristeza estampada do rosto da irmã. "Só faltam mais dois anos, e... poxa vida! As coisas não podem terminar assi-"

"Anna!" A Princesa se calou abruptamente ao ouvir o comando ríspida da Rainha, e Elsa suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. "Por favor, Anna... apenas não... eu não... ah, eu acho que está tudo acabado agora."

"Sinto muito, Elsa." As duas se abraçaram por um bom tempo, e uma lágrima escorreu devagar pela bochecha rosada da Rainha de Arendelle. "O que você vai fazer? Acho que poderia escrever a ele pedindo uma explicação para uma... notícia assim tão repentina. Ele lhe deve, ao menos, isso."

"Hans pediu que eu não lhe escrevesse de volta." Elsa a respondeu, secando aquela única lágrima antes de romper o abraço e tornar a encarar a irmã. "Então, não vou escrever."

Anna mordiscou de levinho o lábio inferior, não gostando muito da decisão tomada pela Rainha. "Tem certeza? Sabe, se você quiser, eu posso escrever a ele e perguntar se esses dois anos na prisão foram o suficientes para deixá-lo doido de vez!" Aquilo fez Elsa sorrir um pouco, e a Princesa continuou. "Digo, depois do que aconteceu entre vocês, ele só pode estar louco se decidiu acabar com tudo assim tão... tão de uma hora para a outra. Isso não faz sentido algum! Acho que alguma coisa aconteceu, porque nada disso parece certo!"

"Certo ou não, Anna, essa é a vontade dele e deve ser respeitada. Se é da vontade dele terminar com tudo, que assim seja."

A Princesa deu de ombros, mas era nítido em seu rosto que ela não estava nem um pouco contente com a resposta que escutou. Sentindo as pernas doerem de repente, se afastou da balaustrada e caminhou em direção à cama que ficava no centro do quarto, onde se sentou com um suspiro aliviado, acariciando com ternura a barriga enorme. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, suas mãos alisando toda a extensão da sua proeminente barriga de oito meses de gravidez, enquanto seus olhos não desgrudavam da forma esbelta da irmã mais velha, que ainda estava de pé ao lado do parapeito da varanda. Passando a língua pelos lábios um tanto quanto ressecados, desviou o olhar e fitou a tapeçaria espalhada no chão.

E sussurrou, sua voz soando tão fraca e tão baixinha que passou longe dos ouvidos da irmã.

"E a sua vontade, Elsa? Quando você vai começar a respeitar a sua própria vontade?"

_~Frozen~_

Os dias que se seguiram foram terríveis para a Rainha.

Como dissera a Anna, Elsa não escreveu uma única palavra a Hans, todavia, não se passou um só segundo em que não pensasse nele. Apesar de dizer a todos que estava bem e que aquele rompimento, apesar de repentino, fora mesmo o melhor para os dois, sabia que algo não estava certo. Hans alegara, na última carta, que as coisas entre eles não estavam funcionando bem, e foi exatamente isso o que ela repetiu a todos do castelo, entretanto, mesmo que mentisse para os outros, não poderia nunca mentir para si mesma.

E ela sabia que o que Hans escrevera era uma grande mentira.

As coisas entre eles estavam funcionando muito bem sim, disso Elsa tinha mais do que certeza! Então o que levara Hans a terminar tudo tão subitamente? Se eles estavam bem, por que ele dissera que aquele relacionamento a distância não estava dando certo? Por que ele não queria que ela lhe escrevesse mais? O que acontecera afinal?

Cheia de perguntas, Elsa decidiu procurar por respostas. Por noites e mais noites, enquanto todos no castelo dormiam, a Rainha se trancou em seu estúdio e releu cada carta enviada por Hans; duas, três, quatro, dez vezes se necessário. Procurou por sinais, vestígios, detalhes que poderia ter ignorado, no entanto, não encontrou nada naqueles documentos que explicasse a repentina decisão tomada pelo rapaz. Em todas as cartas, Hans lhe parecia verdadeiramente bem e tranquilo. Ele perguntava sempre por ela, lhe confessava sentir muitas saudades e não ver a hora de poder retornar a Arendelle, e sempre pedia que não demorasse muito a lhe escrever de volta. A escrita dele era bonita, e as palavras que usava, sempre ternas. Além disso, Elsa, de alguma forma que ela não era capaz de explicar, conseguia sentir sinceridade nas palavras dele, além de muito carinho e brandura.

Ele parecia estar bem...

Eles pareciam estar bem!

Então... o que acontecera?

Elsa não sabia e, por mais que se esforçasse em descobrir a resposta para a pergunta, jamais a encontrou.

Certa noite, enquanto lia e relia aquelas dúzias de correspondências antigas, não percebeu quando o cansaço se abateu sobre o seu corpo e o sono a clamou de vez, e ela acabou por adormecer ali mesmo, com a cabeça recostada na mesa do estúdio. Sonhou que flutuava sobre um mar de águas escuras que parecia não ter fim, até chegar nas proximidades de uma construção que era enorme e assustadora: uma prisão que ficava bem no meio do mar.

Uma prisão toda feita de gelo.

Acordou num susto, derrubando o tinteiro por sobre a mesa e borrando diversos papéis com tinta preta. Ofegante e com o coração desenfreado, tentou limpar um pouco da bagunça que sem querer fizera, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sujar ainda mais a mesa. Inspirou e expirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar um pouco, mas seu coração continuava a bater bem mais acelerado do que o normal. Quando, finalmente, suas mãos pararam de tremer, as sentiu formigar. Não gostou nem um pouco da sensação e as massageou com vigor para que aquilo parasse, mas de nada adiantou.

E o formigamento persistiu.

Dando-se por vencida, suspirou, decidindo que, se se esquecesse daquilo, a sensação ruim passaria sem que nem percebesse, e caminhou a passos curtos até a janela do estúdio. Puxou as cortinas azuis e deparou-se com um céu ainda muito escuro por detrás dos vidros da janela; não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo adormecera, mas não deveria ter sido por muito, pois ainda era noite. De repente, enquanto fitava o breu, sentiu alguma coisa varrer o seu corpo todo, como um calafrio sinistro e inexplicável, e estremeceu com um espasmo violento. Fechou os olhos e, na mesma hora, viu as mesmas imagens que vira em seu sonho: o mar, a água escura e agitada, e a gigantesca e horrenda prisão de gelo. Cansada e sem entender o significado daquelas imagens, optou por deixar o estúdio e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, onde deitou na cama e se enrolou confortavelmente nas cobertas pesadas e quentes. O sono veio rápido, e Elsa logo adormeceu.

Dessa vez, ela não sonhou.

_~Frozen~_

O segundo filho de Anna e Kristoff nasceu na tarde de 25 de dezembro.

Ele era um bebê gordinho e rosado, com olhos azuis pequenininhos e um cabelo um pouco mais escuro do que o do irmão. No final daquela mesma tarde, enquanto Anna embalava o recém-nascido, Iver, o sobrinho do General, se aproximou da Princesa e lhe perguntou qual seria o nome do bebê. Anna, mesmo estando muito cansada por causa do parto, exibiu um sorriso largo e fitou a criança adormecida em seu colo com adoração e ternura.

"Ele será Teodor." Ela respondeu, sua voz estando ligeiramente rouca. Respirando bem devagar, como se para tomar fôlego, prosseguiu, seus olhos – cheios de amor – ainda pregados no recém-nascido. "Teodor... o meu pequeno presente de Deus."

_~Frozen~_

O tempo passou rápido depois do nascimento de Teodor, e Elsa decidiu aceitar de vez o seu rompimento com Hans e não pensar mais no rapaz.

Com dois bebês no castelo e um reino para governar, a jovem mulher se manteve muito ocupada, seu tempo sendo dividido entre suas obrigações como Rainha e suas tarefas como tia, irmã e cunhada. Seus dias eram sempre agitados e corridos, mas era uma agitação que Elsa considerava ser muito bem vinda, e a aceitava de braços abertos. Suas dezenas de tarefas a mantinham ocupada demais para pensar em outras coisas e, como ela estava mais do que disposta a evitar qualquer pensamento relacionado a Hans, a moça fazia de tudo para manter-se o mais atarefada possível. Claro que, vez ou outra, seu coraçãozinho – traidor que era – fraquejava um pouco, e ela se flagrava suspirando pelos corredores enquanto pensava no ruivo ilhéu. Quando isso acontecia, se repreendia em pensamentos por sua tolice e passava o restante do dia abatida e amuada pelos cantos, sem querer ver e nem conversar com ninguém.

Alguns poucos meses depois do segundo aniversário do pequeno Agdar – e quase um ano sem receber notícias das Ilhas do Sul –, apesar dos seus inúmeros esforços para evitar tudo relacionado a Hans, Elsa sonhou com ele.

A princípio, pensou se tratar do mesmo sonho que tivera antes, pois flutuava sobre um mar escuro até chegar até aquela imensa prisão de gelo. No sonho, encontrava-se de frente para o portão da tenebrosa masmorra e, por mais que tentasse abri-lo, pressionando com força suas mãos sobre o verdadeiro paredão de gelo que era aquele grande portão, ele mal se movia. De repente, sentiu mais do que viu algo – ou alguém – se mover ao seu lado, e girou nos calcanhares, seus olhos azuis se arregalando ao se depararem com os olhos verdes de Hans.

"Você não vai conseguir abrir essa porta, Elsa. Ninguém pode entrar aí." A voz dele se espalhou pela imensidão, ecoando no infinito e fazendo a cabeça de Elsa rodar e rodar e rodar.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de falar. "E por que não?"

"Não é seguro aqui." Ele tornou a dizer, sem mover um músculo sequer. "É por isso que eu não posso sair, assim como ninguém pode entrar... principalmente você."

Tentou se aproximar dele, dando um pequeno passo após outro, contudo, tinha a impressão de não sair do lugar. "O que quer dizer com isso?" Virando o rosto, fitou a enorme construção e sentiu-se estremecer. Antes, pensava que aquela prisão era feita toda de gelo, mas, ao observá-la mais de perto e com um pouco mais de atenção, percebeu que havia se enganado.

A masmorra não era _feita_ de gelo. Ela estava completamente _tomada_ pelo gelo.

"Hans..." Sussurrou assim que a compreensão a inundou. "É a magia, não é?"

Ele não a respondeu, todavia, continuou a encará-la com intensidade, seus olhos verdes endurecidos e sérios.

"Foi você quem fez isso, não foi?" Perguntou, gesticulando nervosamente. "Você não consegue controlar a magia e..."

"Aqui não é seguro, Elsa. Você deveria ir embora."

Ela ignorou as palavras dele, que soaram firmes e ameaçadoras.

"Por que não me disse antes? Eu poderia ajudá-lo, sabia?! Se a magia é o problema, eu poderia ajudá-lo a contr-."

"Eu já disse para ir embora!"

Elsa acordou no mesmo instante, sentando-se na cama e pressionando as mãos contra o peito, como se tentasse frear o coração que batia descompassado. A Rainha arfava e seu rosto bonito estava coberto de suor, e suas mãos tremiam e formigavam ao mesmo tempo. Fechou os olhos e procurou respirar bem devagar, mas foi obrigada a abri-los novamente, pois ouviu alguém batendo à porta. Levantando-se da cama, vestiu um robe lilás e o amarrou na altura da cintura, andando rápida até a porta do quarto enquanto penteava o cabelo solto com os dedos.

"Bom dia, minha Rainha. Sinto por acordá-la assim tão cedo, mas..."

"Bom dia, Gerda." Elsa a respondeu, sorrindo para a criada. "E você não me acordou. Já estava desperta."

"Ah, sim, que bom!" A mulher suspirou, também firmando um sorriso em seu rosto rechonchudo. E então, como se de repente se lembrasse do motivo de estar ali àquela hora da manhã, entregou um envelope a Elsa. "Oh, claro, onde estava com a cabeça? Minha Rainha, isso acabou de chegar e... bem, eu achei que gostaria de saber."

"Uma carta?" A loira murmurou, pegando o documento e analisando-o, sua boca já secando e seu estômago se revirando em um nó. Era um envelope bonito – um papel cartonado cor de creme e rajado de azul, provavelmente um papel bem caro – e estava lacrado com cera vermelha. Elsa correu os dedos indicador e médio sobre a cera, estudando com cuidado os traços do brasão ali carimbado: A letra W belamente desenhada e sobreposta a uma âncora e um timão.

O brasão da família Westergaard.

"É das Ilhas do Sul, majestade." Gerda explicou, fitando a Rainha com um misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas... está diferente, Gerda."

E estava mesmo. As cartas que Hans a enviara antes eram todas muito simples, envoltas num invólucro comum e lacradas apenas com cola. Ele nunca enviara nenhuma correspondência num papel tão adornado e muito menos o lacrara com cera usando o carimbo do brasão da família.

Alguma coisa estava errada...

Sem nem conseguir respirar direito – de tão tensa que estava –, abriu o belo envelope e, com dedos trêmulos, desdobrou o papel que havia em seu interior. Havia ali uma única frase, escrita com letras redondas e rebuscadas e, no final da página, a assinatura não de Hans, mas sim do próprio Príncipe Regente.

_'Por favor, Rainha Elsa, nos ajude.'_

No dia seguinte, Elsa deixou Arendelle pela primeira vez em sua vida.

E partiu rumo às Ilhas do Sul.


	4. A Cidadela de Odur

Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

*A cidadela de Odur*

_No instante em que abri os olhos, eu soube que estava sonhando._

_Embarcara num navio rumo às Ilhas do Sul há exatamente seis dias e, durante esses seis longos e exaustivos dias, não vira nada além do mar azul escuro pelo qual a imensa embarcação de madeira deslizava, seu casco enorme rasgando a massa de água fria como uma tesoura afiada corta um tecido. Pela primeira vez na eternidade, eu me encontrava longe do reino no qual havia nascido e crescido, encontrava-me longe de casa, por isso mesmo, quando meus olhos se abriram – descortinando o mundo ao meu redor –, e quando as imagens se tornaram suficientemente nítidas e claras para mim, soube que nada do que via poderia ser real._

_Porque eu me vi de volta ao porto de Arendelle._

_Entretanto, por mais que eu soubesse a verdade, por mais que eu tinha certeza de que eu não poderia estar mesmo em Arendelle, havia uma felicidade dentro mim, uma euforia como eu jamais experimentara antes, um sentimento que era tão forte e tão arrebatador que foi capaz de enevoar a minha mente e nublar a minha razão._

_Aquele sentimento não me deixava pensar direito._

_E, sem ser capaz de pensar direito, a ilusão me venceu. O sonho me engoliu por completo._

_Acreditei estar mesmo ali, em Arendelle, vendo a multidão se movimentar pelo cais do porto, vendo navios partirem enquanto outros navios atracavam. Vi famílias se despedindo, lenços sendo abanados e lágrimas de saudade e amor já escapando pelos olhos de pais, de mães, de filhos, e de amantes. E vi famílias se reunindo, abraços fortes e beijos estalados sendo trocados no meio de um verdadeiro formigueiro humano. Acima de nossas cabeças, o sol brilhava intensamente num céu azulado e sem nuvens, iluminando e colorindo o dia com seus raios dourados, e uma brisa fresca soprava de forma a amenizar o calor que fazia, balançando a minha trança e desfazendo um pouco o penteado elaborado, deixando parte do meu cabelo loiro platinado esvoaçando na frente do meu rosto._

_E então, de repente, a multidão agitada pareceu não importar mais, e nem o sol quente, e nem a brisa refrescante. Meus olhos azuis se guiaram sozinhos para um navio recém-chegado, observando com cautela, apreensão e anseio a embarcação aportar e uma rampa de madeira ser baixada de forma a permitir o desembarque da tripulação e dos passageiros. _

_E foi aí que eu o vi._

_Tudo o que bastou foi um relance de cabelo vermelho, e eu soube que era ele. Eu soube que era Hans. E eu sabia que ele voltava para mim._

_Meu corpo se moveu, meus pés me levando até ele, um pequeno passo após o outro. Ao meu redor, o aglomerado de gente parecia desaparecer aos poucos, até que não restou mais ninguém. _

_Só ele e eu. _

_Parei ao vê-lo, tão belo quanto no dia em que foi embora de Arendelle, e senti minhas bochechas doerem, provavelmente por causa do sorriso que não queria desaparecer do meu rosto. Hans ainda estava muito longe, mas conseguia ver que ele também sorria para mim – um sorriso que era lindo e maravilhoso e que o deixava ainda mais bonito. Meus olhos arderam e levei uma mão à face quando senti uma lágrima escorrendo pela minha bochecha._

_Por Deus... como estava feliz!_

_Com o coração saltitante e inflado de amor, avaliei a distância que havia entre nós e decidi diminuí-la. Tentei dar um passo a frente e me aproximar, todavia, não consegui. Pisquei rapidamente, sem entender o porque de minha súbita inércia, e me surpreendi quando olhei para baixo e vi meus pés presos ao chão. Congelados. Assustada, ergui o rosto, meus olhos aflitos procurando por Hans, e o vi correndo em minha direção. Não havia mais um sorriso estampado no rosto alvo dele, pois agora tudo o que havia naquele semblante era pânico e terror. _

_Apesar do temor que crescia dentro de mim, esforcei-me para me acalmar e, respirando fundo, concentrei-me em minha própria magia, numa tentativa de afastar o gelo que crescia pelas minhas pernas e já alcançava a altura do meu quadril, no entanto, por mais empenhada que estava – suor escorrendo pela minha testa e pela minha nuca –, o gelo, implacável que era, não parava de avançar sobre o meu corpo. De repente, senti uma onda de medo me atingir e procurei mais uma vez por Hans, meus olhos temerosos se encontrando com os dele, tão verdes e completamente tomados pelo pânico. Senti o frio subir pela minha barriga e alcançar os meus seios, e tive a impressão de que o próprio Inverno crescia dentro de mim. Apavorada, estendi uma mão em direção a Hans antes que o gelo tomasse também os meus membros superiores e abri a boca, gritando o nome dele, mas não fui capaz de ouvir o som da minha própria voz, assim como não ouvi se ele me gritou em resposta._

_O gelo já havia me tomado por completo. _

"Elsa! Elsa, majestade, está aí?"

Três batidas na porta de madeira – bem como a voz grossa do Duque de Grimstad – fizeram Elsa despertar, abrindo os olhos com rapidez e erguendo o rosto tão abruptamente que sentiu até uma certa tontura. Atordoada por causa do recente pesadelo, passou as mãos pelo rosto suado e fechou os olhos, inspirando e expirando devagar enquanto forçava-se a esquecer aquele sonho pavoroso. Engolindo um pouco de saliva e umedecendo os lábios ressequidos com a ponta da língua, tornou a abrir os olhos. Encontrou-se sentada à pequena escrivaninha que havia em sua cabine individual, vários papéis e alguns livros estando espalhados sobre a mesa. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas – e formigando, como sempre ficavam quando sonhava com Hans –, empurrou para trás a cadeira na qual estava sentada e se levantou, caminhando apressada até a porta.

"Elsa, está tudo bem?" O General perguntou assim que a viu, suas sobrancelhas grossas franzidas ao notar o quão cansada e abatida a Rainha parecia estar.

"Estou bem." Ela se apressou em responder, correndo uma mão pela trança amassada enquanto pressionava a outra mão contra a porta da cabine, firmando o seu corpo. Elsa estava há seis dias no mar, mas ainda não se acostumara com o balançar do navio. "Acho que acabei cochilando."

O que era verdade, pois não dormira nada na noite passada. Houve uma tempestade durante a madrugada – nada muito agravante, o capitão dissera naquela manhã –, que chacoalhou a embarcação como se ela não passasse de um brinquedinho indefeso nas mãos de uma criança afoita e tirou por completo o sono da Rainha. Quando o dia raiou e o mar se acalmou, Elsa se reuniu com os demais passageiros e alguns membros da tripulação para o desjejum e, após a refeição, retornou à sua cabine. Pretendia ler alguns documentos, todavia, o cansaço por causa noite mal dormida – aliado ao balançar do navio – foi demais para ela, que nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça sobre a escrivaninha mesmo, caindo num sono profundo.

"Não dormi quase nada durante a noite."

Ao ouvir a resposta dela, o General exibiu um pequeno sorriso complacente. "Sua primeira tempestade em alto-mar, não é? Ah, sim. Lembro-me da primeira vez que subi num navio. Acho que era um pouco mais velho do que meu sobrinho Iver... Houve uma tempestade terrível logo na primeira noite, bem como na segunda e na terceira noite também. Quando atracamos, estava assustado demais e jurei nunca mais embarcar, mas meu juramento não valeu de muita coisa, pois, no mês seguinte, já estava de volta ao mar." Elsa sorriu em resposta, seus olhos cansados, e o oficial pigarreou de repente. "Mas, acredito que não precisará se preocupar mais com temporais, majestade. Bem, pelo menos, não por agora. Vim avisá-la que já estamos chegando. Devemos atracar em menos de uma hora."

Os olhos azuis da Rainha se arregalaram com a notícia, suas belas e finas sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Isso é ótimo, General. Não vejo a hora de pôr os pés em terra firme."

"Eu concordo, Elsa!" Ele respondeu com um aceno curto e lhe estendeu o braço. "Vamos, vou acompanhá-la até o convés... tenho certeza de que apreciará a vista."

_~Frozen~_

O Duque escoltou a Rainha pelos corredores apertados do navio até chegarem ao convés da proa. Ali, na área descoberta, o vento soprava com força e carregava o cheiro salgado do mar, e o sol a pino, indicando o meio-dia, queimava sem piedade. Elsa toldou os olhos com as mãos e caminhou ao lado do General até o parapeito do navio, encantada com a paisagem que enchia seus olhos.

"É de tirar o fôlego, não é mesmo!" Ouviu o homem loiro exclamar. "A Cidadela de Odur, capital das Ilhas do Sul."

As Ilhas do Sul eram nada mais do que um arquipélago formado por trinta e uma ilhas, ilhotas e, também, por alguns rochedos, sendo que a família real – bem como a maior parte da nobreza ilhéu – habitava a ilha de maior extensão, chamada Capital, ou Cidadela de Odur – como fora conhecida nos tempos antigos. Uma muralha de pedra escura agigantava-se sobre o mar azul e contornava toda a ilha, com exceção do porto, que ficava do lado de fora do imenso muro. O paredão era algo tão gigantesco que Elsa se flagrou perguntando como era possível existir uma construção daquela natureza, ainda mais uma construção que era tão antiga e tão bem conservada.

A história da construção da Cidadela de Odur sempre fora um dos contos favoritos da Rainha. Quando era pequena, seu pai costumava lhe contar que, muitos e muitos anos atrás, na época da Grande Guerra e dos Grandes Reis e Rainhas, havia um Rei em especial que se chamava Odur, o governante das Ilhas do Sul. Inger, a esposa de Odur, não conseguia engravidar, por isso mesmo o Rei não possuía herdeiros, fato que o deixava extremamente preocupado, uma vez que não queria que, quando falecesse, o seu reinado passasse para as mãos do seu irmão mais novo. Anos se passaram até que, num belo dia, a Rainha descobriu estar grávida, notícia que deixou os olhos verdes de Odur brilhando de felicidade. Todavia, a felicidade que o governante sentira a princípio foi, aos poucos, cedendo lugar à aflição e ao medo. Havia guerra entre muitas nações, e Odur temia que os conflitos se estendessem até mesmo às nações neutras, como era o caso das Ilhas do Sul. Pensando na segurança de seu herdeiro ainda não nascido, Odur reuniu matemáticos, estudiosos, inventores e engenheiros de localidades diversas e os incumbiu da seguinte missão: projetar e erguer a maior e mais resistente muralha já construída, que deveria rodear toda a Capital, protegendo o castelo de todo e qualquer perigo. A construção da obra faraônica durou anos e mais anos, décadas, na verdade, e a sua conclusão se deu no mesmo dia em que Harald, o herdeiro de Odur, foi coroado Rei das Ilhas do Sul.

"Meu pai me contava histórias sobre a Cidadela..." Elsa disse num suspiro. "...mas o que eu imaginava não chega nem aos pés da realidade. Isso é incrível!" Exclamou, maravilhada.

O militar concordou com um aceno curto, enquanto pinçava o bigode loiro com o dedo médio e o polegar. "Elsa..." Ele murmurou, sua voz soando um pouco mais séria do que antes, e Elsa o encarou. "Quando desembarcarmos, enviarei uma mensagem ao Príncipe Regente avisando-o de nossa chegada, e aguardaremos pela resposta dele para, então, nos dirigirmos ao castelo."

"Está bem." Respondeu num sussurro, voltando a fitar a colossal muralha de rocha escura e imaginando como seria a cidade por trás do paredão pedregoso. "Acha que ele nos receberá assim de pronto?"

"Imagino que sim, afinal, parecia bem urgente na carta que lhe enviou." Os olhos do oficial se estreitaram, e ele pareceu prender a respiração por um instante. Elsa o fitou mais uma vez, analisando seu semblante. "Só espero que o rapaz esteja bem..." O Duque murmurou bem baixinho, mas a Rainha o ouviu com clareza. Lembrou-se do sonho medonho que tivera mais cedo, assim como também lembrou-se das dezenas de pesadelos que tivera ao longo daquele um ano em que não recebera notícias de Hans. Sentindo suas mãos voltarem a formigar, começou a massageá-las bem devagar.

Também queria que Hans estivesse bem, todavia, algo lhe dizia que ele não estava.

Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Muito, muito errada.

De repente, o navio deu um solavanco, e a Rainha só não perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu porque o General a segurou com firmeza pelo braço. Assustada, ouviu alguns membros da tripulação gritarem ordens e arremessarem cordas, e o Duque lhe explicou que já estavam dando início ao processo de atracação e que, muito em breve, desembarcariam.

Muito em breve, ela estaria pisando na capital das Ilhas do Sul.

E, muito em breve, ela e Hans se encontrariam.

_~Frozen~_

A Cidadela era algo sem igual. Dentro dos muros imensos, havia uma bela cidade; com suas ruas ladrilhadas e arborizadas, belas e suntuosas casas, jardins coloridos e muito bem cuidados, fontes decoradas que jorravam água cristalina e faziam a alegria das crianças que brincavam ao seu redor. Centenas de pessoas andavam pelas ruas largas do centro comercial da Capital, tanta, mas tanta gente que, vez ou outra, a carruagem na qual Elsa e o Duque estavam era obrigada a parar para que as pessoas pudessem passar.

"É sempre assim no verão, senhora. Gente para tudo quanto é lado!" O cocheiro lhe disse, puxando as rédeas dos dois cavalos que guiavam a carruagem. Ele era um homem velho, com cabelo bem branquinho e a barba num tom mais grisalho. Estava um pouco acima do peso, e o colete de cor escura que trajava pouco fazia para mascarar o excesso de gordura que se concentrava principalmente na região abdominal.

"A cidade é muito movimentada." Elsa comentou, olhando meio que abobalhada de um lado para o outro. "Arendelle não é assim tão agitada..."

"Bem, as outras ilhas também não são assim." Um grupo de velhas senhoras terminou de atravessar a rua e, logo em seguida, o cocheiro voltou a incitar os cavalos a trotarem. "Aqui é mais agitado porque é a Capital do reino... e essa região é ainda pior, pois é centro do comércio. Basicamente, é aqui onde tudo acontece!" A carruagem passou próxima a uma feira livre, e os olhos de Elsa brilharam ao se depararem com a diversidade de frutas e verduras expostas nas quitandas.

"É o solo da região." O General esclareceu. "Alguns dizem que é mais fértil do que os demais tipos de solos. Vulcânico, sabe?" A Rainha anuiu devagar, e o militar prosseguiu. "Dizem que as frutas e verduras que crescem em solos assim são mais vistosas e mais saborosas do que as outras."

"Ah, sim, devo concordar com isso!" O cocheiro se intrometeu na conversa, segurando as rédeas em uma única mão para que pudesse coçar a barba grisalha com a outra. "Nunca comi tomates mais suculentos do que os que são cultivados em Dvalim!"

Elsa arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Dvalim?"

"Uma pequena ilha que fica a nordeste da Capital." O velho homem respondeu. "Minha irmã mais nova vive lá com o marido e os filhos. Eles são todos agricultores. Na verdade, a principal atividade das pequenas ilhas é a agricultura. Ah! Olhem, já estamos chegando!" A voz dele mudou abruptamente, tornando-se mais animada. Puxando as rédeas para direita, instigou os cavalos a seguirem por uma estrada de pedras cinzentas que cortava um bosque muito bonito. "O castelo fica no final desse bosque."

Ansiosa, Elsa olhou para fora da carruagem, mal vendo a hora de chegar. Felizmente, essa estrada era bem menos movimentada, e os cavalos podiam trotar com um pouco mais de velocidade. Árvores frondosas sombreavam toda a trilha, e a Rainha fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo ao sentir o cheiro de grama úmida e o frescor do vento – ela nada disse, mas a aglomeração do centro da cidade, o sol escaldante sobre sua cabeça, e o cheiro constante de água salgada não estavam lhe fazendo muito bem, e a mudança tão brusca de cenário foi bastante agradável.

Não gastaram mais de dez minutos para cruzar todo o bosque e atravessar os portões da propriedade real. O castelo era uma construção muito bonita, Elsa comentou para si mesma, com torres baixas feitas de pedras amarronzadas e um portão enorme de ferro escuro flanqueado por estátuas de figuras da mitologia escandinava: do lado esquerdo do portão, o deus Odin, em toda sua grandeza, estendia o braço esquerdo à frente, com o corvo Hugin pousado em seu antebraço; do lado direito, a cena era bem semelhante, mas a opulenta estátua de Odin estendia o braço direito à frente, tendo o corvo Munin ali pousado. Os olhos dos dois pássaros eram cravejados com pedras preciosas, mas enquanto um tinha pedras de tom azulado, o outro tinha pedras bem avermelhadas.

Elsa passou rápido pelo portão, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. Ao seu lado, o Duque de Grimstad deveria ter notado a ansiedade da Rainha, pois colocou uma mão em seu ombro e lhe exibiu um sorriso confiante.

"O Príncipe Regente os aguarda na sala de reuniões." O criado que os recebeu na entrada anunciou, fazendo um movimento com as mãos, como se pedindo que o seguissem. Elsa e o General se entreolharam rapidamente e logo se puseram a caminhar atrás do jovem empregado.

Cruzaram o pátio e seguiram por um amplo corredor muito bem iluminado, todo decorado com grandes vasos de plantas. Pararam assim que alcançaram o salão principal, e o criado seguiu sozinho até uma enorme porta dupla de madeira branca, que estava fechada. Bateu devagar na porta e esperou por uma resposta. Deve ter ouvido alguma coisa, pois não tardou em abrir a porta e parar sobre a soleira, anunciando o nome dos visitantes e abrindo espaço para que eles passassem.

Elsa suspirou fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo. Estava nervosa e sentia-se bastante desconfortável, pois não estava habituada a viajar longas distâncias, quanto mais a cruzar o mar. O calor ainda a incomodava um pouco, visto que estava muito acostumada com o clima mais frio de Arendelle, e não esperava o calor que encontrara ali naquela região. Além disso, tinha a enorme questão que era Hans. A carta que recebera dias atrás, enviada pelo próprio Príncipe Regente, dizia apenas que precisavam da ajuda dela, e nada mais. Milhões de cenários passaram pela cabeça de Elsa nesse intervalo de tempo, pois ela não sabia o que esperar quando chegasse às Ilhas do Sul. Sabia apenas que aquela carta tinha algo a ver não só com Hans, mas também com os poderes que agora ele possuía, e tudo o que mais desejava era poder vê-lo. Contudo, apesar do seu desconforto imenso e de suas preocupações, Elsa entrou na sala do trono com o queixo erguido e a coluna impecavelmente reta, seu rosto bonito muito sério e seus olhos azuis não deixando transparecer nem uma fração sequer da aflição que a corroía por dentro.

"Rainha Elsa de Arendelle, é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente."

A voz que a cumprimentou era grave e um pouco rouca, mas bem educada. Virando o rosto para o lado, encontrou o dono dela e, assim que o viu, não teve dúvidas de que aquele homem era o Príncipe Regente, o irmão mais velho de Hans. Apesar da diferença de idade que havia entre os dois, que Elsa imaginou ser de aproximadamente vinte anos, a semelhança entre os irmãos era impressionante, desde o cabelo vermelho e os olhos verdes, até o corpo esbelto.

Erik Westergaard, o Príncipe Regente das Ilhas do Sul, era um homem de feições sérias, mas muito belas, e bastante esguio. Trajava um terno azul marinho feito de um tecido que parecia ser bem leve e suave, muito propício para um dia tão quente quanto aquele e, apesar de ser o governante da nação sulista, não usava uma coroa. Até onde Elsa entendia, as leis a respeito da coroação nas Ilhas do Sul eram bem diferentes das leis de Arendelle. Como primogênito e herdeiro do trono, Erik foi reconhecido como governante das Ilhas do Sul após o falecimento do pai, contudo, só seria coroado Rei se se casasse. E, como não era casado, e nem tinha pretensão de se casar, permaneceria governando apenas como Príncipe Regente.

"Príncipe Regente Erik." Ela fez uma vênia e, tão logo o cumprimentou, logo se virou em direção ao Duque, que estava parado ao seu lado. "Permita-me apresentar o Duque de Grimstad, General do Exército e Chefe das Armas de Arendelle. Ele fez a enorme gentileza de me acompanhar nessa viagem."

O oficial se curvou, cumprimentando o governante com uma mesura curta, mas nem por isso menos respeitável. Com um gesto, o Príncipe Regente apontou para uma bela mesa de ébano que havia no meio da sala e os convidou a sentar.

"E por falar em viagem, espero que a de vocês tenha sido bastante agradável." Ele disse naquele mesmo tom educado de antes, enquanto se acomodava em uma pesada cadeira de madeira escura.

"Tivemos algumas intercorrências..." A Rainha respondeu, lembrando-se da tempestade da noite anterior. "...mas... sim, a viagem foi muito agradável. Obrigada por perguntar." Ele a respondeu com um aceno vagaroso, e Elsa se questionou mentalmente se seria muito insensato e grosseiro da sua parte se pulasse a conversa fiada e fosse direto ao assunto.

Para a sua sorte, o Príncipe Regente parecia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos.

"Bem, Rainha Elsa, acredito que esteja se perguntando o motivo de ter sido chamada aqui nas Ilhas do Sul."

Ela inspirou profundamente e entrelaçou os dedos antes de falar. "Imagino que tenha algo a ver com o seu irmão, o Príncipe Hans."

Erik tinha olhos duros e severos, Elsa notou bem, contudo, à menção do nome do irmão mais novo, os olhos do governante ilhéu se suavizaram um pouco, exibindo uma tristeza que não estava presente ali antes.

"Sim, sim. Você está correta." Ele suspirou, cansado, as rugas em seu rosto se acentuando de repente e dando-lhe a impressão de ser muito mais velho do que realmente era. "Ele é mesmo o motivo de você estar aqui."

Não gostando muito da expressão melancólica que surgiu no rosto do governante, Elsa se inquietou. "Hans e eu trocamos cartas durante dois anos, entretanto, há aproximadamente um ano, ele me escreveu dizendo que não queria mais continuar com aquela troca de correspondências. A partir de então, não tive mais notícias dele. Por favor, Erik, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com Hans."

"É a magia, Elsa." A Rainha prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquilo, e a sensação de formigamento nas mãos retornou com tanta força que Elsa, por um instante, achou que enlouqueceria. "Hans não tem nenhum controle sobre a magia... e a magia está destruindo-o pouco a pouco."

"Há quanto tempo...?"

"Mais de um ano, com certeza. No começo, ele achou que poderia controlá-la... e eu achei a mesma coisa. Não era nada muito preocupante a princípio, todavia, nós nos equivocamos. A magia cresceu e tornou-se algo muito maior do que Hans esperava. Ela se tornou um problema... um problema enorme."

Elsa e o Duque trocaram olhares preocupados, e o militar se adiantou. "É por isso que chamou pela Rainha, não é? Para que ela possa ensinar o Príncipe Hans a controlar a magia, correto?"

"Não." O Príncipe Regente respondeu, seus olhos verdes cravados nos olhos azuis de Elsa. "Eu não quero que você ensine-o a controlar a magia."

"Não? Mas então, o que quer de mim?"

"A magia está destruindo o meu irmão, Elsa, por isso, quero que você desfaça o que foi feito. Quero que retire a magia dele."


End file.
